fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thing (Trank Series)
The Thing (born Ben Grimm or designated Subject No.1) is a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''The Fantastic Four Born in Oyster, New York, Ben had a rough childhood, suffering constant abuse at the hands of his older brother. One day at his salvage yard, Ben discovered a fellow student from school named Reed Richards scavenging through the yard. Reed tells Ben he is building a teleporter, but he needs supplies. Ben agrees and, using the supplies, Reed shows Ben his finished teleporter, activating it and teleporting a toy car. Ben proceeds to call Reed insane, to which Reed thanks him. Seven years later, an adult Ben and Reed, now best friends, are at a high school science fair, showed the judges their redefined teleporter. Among those in attendance were Dr. Franklin Storm and adopted daughter, Sue. Turning on the machine and using a child's plane since Ben forgot to bring a toy car. The teleporter brought back the plane, but also destroyed the school’s basketball hoop. The two are disqualified, however, by the judges. Dr. Storm came to Reed and Ben and revealed that their machine had been sending the objects to another dimension, not another location. Storm recruited Reed to the Baxter Institute, a think tank for talented young prodigies. Arriving at the building, Ben told Reed that he belonged here, despite Reed telling him they wouldn't be too far apart. As Reed worked on the teleporter, he texted Ben to thank his best friend, much to Ben’s joy. After getting intoxicated, Reed contacted Ben, telling him he had finished the teleporter and, not wanting to do this without him, told him to come with him on the trip. Arriving at the building, Reed introduced Ben to his fellow co-workers Johnny Storm and Victor von Doom and the four successfully teleported to the dimension. As Victor touched the green energy of the planet it started to become unstable. Reed, Johnny and Ben escaped with the help of Sue while Victor was seemingly killed and left. While returning to the machine, Ben’s door became unlocked and he was struck by the rock-like debris of the planet while they were teleported back by Johnny's older sister, Sue. The four were then affected on a molecular level with Ben being turned into a rock-like, humanoid creature. Waking up in government custody, Ben discovered what he had become and saw Reed in a nearby ventilation shaft. Ben begged Reed for help, but his friend, after being startled by some alarms, promises to come back before escaping the facility. Harvey Allen confronts Ben and tells him that Reed abandoned him and would not be coming back. Allen, however, assured him that his scientist would work to fix him, but in the meantime, he would have to help them, to which Ben agreed. For a year, Ben helped the government on numerous assignments, killing at least 43 enemies of the U.S. When the government locates Reed, Harry sends Ben to retrieve him. Ben lands and Reed tries to explain, but Ben refuses to listen and knocks him out. Later back at the base, Dr. Allen sends a team back to the dimension where they located Victor, still alive, having had his suit bonded to him. Victor proceeds to escape and massacre the men of the base on their way to Victor, Ben encounters Reed and ask him if he is going to run away again. Reed tells him no, and the two discover Victor murder Dr. Storm and return to Planet Zero. Ben and the others follow and discover that Victor is sucking the Earth into the portal Ben, Johnny, and Sue attack but Doom easily overpowers them. Reed comes to their aid and tells them they must work together. Devising a plan, the others distract Victor, allowing Ben to punch him into the link between the portal, possibly killing him, destroying the portal, and saving the Earth. Later, the group demanded that the government give them a facility to continue their scientific endeavors and decided to work as a team with the ultimate goal of using their powers to help others. Personality Ben Grimm is a rare breed of brawn and heart; he is warm, sensitive, and fiercely protective of his friends. His toughness also gives him bravery in bad situations. His abusive brother was responsible for toughening him up and making him unafraid of challenge or adversity. After his transformation, he was completely withdrawn from humanity and rarely felt any emotion other than anger, frustration, depression, indifference, impatience or smugness with the last being seen when he became aware of his success in battle. He also had developed a hatred towards Reed, blaming him for his transformation and denounced their friendship, though he eventually forgave him when the two teamed up to protect the Earth from Victor, accepting his leadership and advice in battle. He disliked it when others talked badly about him and displayed hostility against him, most notably when Johnny described him as 'The Thing that Nobody Wanted' of the Fantastic Four. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Rock-Like Physiology:' Ben's transformation has left his tissues made of an otherworldly, rock-like material. It has made him super humanly large, dense, bulky, and burly. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ben's strange, rock-like tissues give him super strength, mobility and resilience. He can run at speeds that rival moving vehicles and can jump at least 10 feet or more through the air. He generates the force capable of destroying tanks with punches or charges and tears them apart with ease. His has been seen killing soldiers with strikes that launch humans through the air like an explosion and where lethal on impact. Ben could easily destroy large machinery, large and thick masses of stone, and tree trunks with his punches. He could also pick up a military truck and be carrying it over his head without difficulty, as well as throw it a great distance. His impressive strength has earned him at least 43 confirmed kills while working with the military, with him single handedly decimating multiple army men, artillery, and vehicles. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The Thing's enhanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. **'Superhuman Durability:''' Ben's otherworldly composition, along with hefty density, thickness, bulk, and size have made him, seemingly, indestructible. His tissues are completely impact-resistant, withstanding the impact of falling from hundreds to thousands of feet, bullets of the highest caliber, explosions of all intensities, and even direct energy beams or blasts. He cannot feel discomfort of almost any attack, casually walking while being shot repeatedly from all directions. Also, his rock-like tissue does not age and he is, theoretically, unable to die of natural causes, as his organs are also rock-like and possibly not susceptible to chemicals and other substances poisonous or otherwise hazardous to normal, organic beings, as well as colds and other forms of disease. Relationships Allies *Fantastic Four **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Best Friend and Teammate **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Teammate and Friend **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Teammate, Friend, and Nuisance Enemies *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom † *Harvey Allen † Family * Jimmy Grimm - Brother * Unnamed mother Trivia *The Trank series is the first Fantastic Four live-action series to have the Thing completely computer animated. Jamie Bell is also the first British actor to portray The Thing. *This is, apparently, the first incarnation of the Thing to have five fingers on each hand. *He is also the first incarnation of the Thing to not wear pants or boots. *His suggestion for the team name was "The Big Brain and His Neurons". *He was offended when Johnny called him the "Thing Nobody Wanted". *It is unknown if this incarnation of the Thing is capable of eating. External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (2015 film) Characters Category:Humans